Poker Face
by SpicySugar
Summary: She was lying there before him, totally naked and vulnerable, yet trusting him completely. He had no idea why she trusted him, but he was so glad she did, or else it would be much harder to ravish her lovely body." D/Hr. ONE SHOT. SMUT. RATED M.


**Poker Face**

_Baby, when it's love, if it isn't rough, it isn't fun…_

A Smutty One Shot

* * *

"Mummy!" came a squealing young voice. Hermione looked down to see her five-year old daughter, Rose, tugging at her pant leg. She smiled at her and picked her up.

"What is it, Rosie?" she cooed, setting her on her hip and nuzzling noses with her. She laid down her wand, which she had been holding to charm several knives to chop the vegetables for their dinner that evening. Rose put her arms around her mother's neck and squeezed gently.

"I love you, mummy," she giggled. Hermione beamed. The simple pleasures of a child…

"I love you, too, precious."

The sweet moment was broken, however, by an ear-splitting screech, followed by an angry man's shout.

"AIIEEEE!"

"_Hugo_!"

Hermione turned her body around, still holding on to Rose, to see her three-year old son waddling into the room and laughing, brandishing his father's wand. Blue sparks were flying out of the tip. One particularly bright burst shocked the young boy, and he lost his balance and flopped down onto his behind, holding the wand out at arms length and giggling as smoke rings now flowed out of the end.

Ron appeared in the doorway, his trademark red-flushed cheeks ablaze, and he kneeled down in front of their son.

"Hugo, how many times have I told you, _you don't ever take Daddy's wand_!" he said, as calmly as possible, but Hermione could tell his frustration was barely controlled.

Hugo merely giggled again in reply.

"Hugo, give Daddy back his wand," Ron said, holding out his hand.

Hermione knew this wouldn't end well.

"No!" said Hugo, clutching it closer to himself.

"Hugo," started Ron, and Hermione knew he was struggling to keep his voice level, "Give Daddy his wand. Now."

"NO!" shouted Hugo, pressing the thin stick of wood to his chest. He was no longer smiling.

"Hugo--" Ron started, and made a grab for the wand. Bad idea.

"MINE!" Hugo screamed, and struggled to his feet to run in the opposite direction. Red sparks were flying from the wand tip now. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Hold on just a second, love," she said to Rose, who had been watching the episode with about as much interest as Hermione. She placed her daughter back on the floor and grabbed her wand from off the counter.

"_Accio Wand_!" she said calmly, pointing her own in the direction of her flailing son. Ron's wand released itself from Hugo's clutches and soared across the room into her own outstretched hand. There was a brief moment of silence where Rose stared up at her mother in awe and Ron and Hermione shared a smile of relief.

And then Hugo realized his prize had been taken from him, and his wails filled the room. Rose clapped her hands over her ears and scowled. Hermione sighed, handed Ron his wand, and motioned for him to take Rose into the living room. Once they were gone, Hermione got down on one knee in front of Hugo, who was now sitting again, kicking at the floor as he cried.

"Hugo," she said sternly. No improvement.

"Hugo," she tried again, taking his tiny hand in her own. He quieted at the physical contact and looked up at her with his big brown eyes just like hers, hiccupping.

"You know that you're not supposed to touch mummy's and daddy's wands."

Hugo sniffled.

"And you know that when you do things you're not supposed to, you get punished."

He sniffled again and whimpered. The sight broke her heart, but she knew she had to be firm.

"So, until mummy is done making dinner, you have to sit in time out."

"Mummy!" Hugo protested, his lower lip quivering. Hermione was about to say, "Now that's the rules, and you know it," but was interrupted by a soft tapping on the kitchen window. She turned around to look at the window over the sink, and while she wasn't surprised at what she saw, it still filled her stomach with ice.

A handsome, gray eagle owl.

_His_ eagle owl.

She gulped, momentarily forgetting about her son, and got up to let the owl in. It perched on her faucet while she untied the letter from its leg, and as soon as it was free of its burden it flew back out the open window. She held the tiny scroll in her hand, already knowing what it said, but slowly unrolling it nonetheless and reading the single word written on it in his neat script.

_Come._

She wouldn't… shouldn't… _couldn't_… ignore his summons. He had made their terms clear. Disobeying a direct command from him would never end well for her, or her family. It had been months since he'd called for her… but she should have known better than to think that he was finally through with her. He would never be through. He loved it too much.

But how to escape this time without arousing suspicion…?

Still holding the parchment, she turned around to see Hugo slowly making his way back toward the living room.

"Oh no you don't, little guy," she said, scooping him up in one arm. With her free arm she laid the parchment on the counter, picked up her wand, and vanished the note with a flick of her wrist. She then took Hugo into the living room, where Ron was tickling Rose's nose and tummy with a quill.

Oh, how she loved him…

"Ron, I'm so sorry… the ministry just owled, they need me to come in and help close a case immediately… you'll have to fend for yourself for dinner. Make sure the kids get something decent, okay? And Hugo needs to sit in time out for at least fifteen minutes."

"Okay, love," he said, standing and taking Hugo from her arms. "I'll take care of the kids." He leaned in and gave her a kiss, ignoring the "ewww!" that came from Rose on the floor.

"I love you," he said, smiling at her. She returned it.

"I love you too. I'll try not to be too late."

And with that, she turned on her heel, and was gone.

* * *

He wasn't the least bit surprised when he heard the _pop_ that announced her presence in his room.

"That was remarkably fast, Hermione," he commented. He was lying on his back on the bed, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head, relaxing.

"I know you don't like to be kept waiting, Draco," she answered.

"And you're absolutely right." He opened his eyes and turned to her. She was beautiful, as always. He couldn't remember when he started seeing her as beautiful. It was when they were still in school, he knew that at least. Today she was wearing blue jeans and a white tank top. So fitting for the warm June air. Her hair was down and in those gorgeous loose waves he loved to gather in his hands.

"Are Isabella and Scorpius out for the evening?" Hermione asked, referring to his wife and five-year old son.

"I sent them out shopping," Draco said coolly. "They should be gone for a few hours, at least." He sat up, then slowly rose off the bed and walked to her.

"I've missed you," he whispered, running a hand down her cheek. He felt her shiver.

"And I, you," she replied. Her chocolate eyes stared deep into his icy ones before they fluttered closed as he kissed her. He held her neck with one hand while the other snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against his. He felt her melt against him as she returned his kiss, slowly and deeply. Not breaking the kiss, he carefully turned her around and backed her up until they were at the bed.

"I'm going to be so good to you tonight…" he breathed into her ear as he laid her down. A soft moan was her only reply.

"Are you ready to have your world rocked?" he asked quietly, placing light kisses on her neck.

"Always," she replied. He smirked into her skin.

"Good." He pushed his knee in between her legs, rubbing her. She moaned, and his hands went for the hem of her tank top, pulling it over her head and revealing a white lace bra.

"Mmm, going for the sweet and innocent look today?" He didn't give her a chance to reply, however, because he kissed her again. He soon felt her hands sneaking up his chest under his shirt, and he pulled away so she could lift it over his head. He always loved the look of appreciation she gave his toned torso. It was like she never tired of it. She showed her appreciation by leaning up and placing kisses all the way up his abs and pecs until she got to his neck, where she paused and sucked, causing him to emit a growl of pleasure. He took advantage of her exposed back to reach around and unclasp her bra, sliding it down her arms and tossing it on the floor. He then pushed her back to lie down on the bed and took a moment to admire the breasts he loved so much. Perfectly sized to fit in his hands, firm and perky, and those hard nipples he loved to suck.

"God I love your body…" he murmured, and leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth, fondling the other with his hand. She moaned as he worked, swirling her nipple with his tongue and then sucking it while he pinched the other one. He gave it a particularly rough twist and she moaned a little louder.

"Mmm, is it an abuse kind of night?" he asked, moving his mouth only slightly off her nipple, so his breath tickled it.

"Oh yes…" she replied, and put her hand behind his neck and pushed his mouth down. He sucked her nipple hard and then bit it, earning an even louder moan from Hermione.

"Ohh, Draco!" she cried, arching her back as he lifted his mouth off of her, and took both nipples in his hand and twisting.

"You like that?" he smirked.

"Oh, yes… Harder, Draco…"

He obliged and then put her other nipple in his mouth and bit down, gently at first but slowly adding more pressure. She writhed beneath him from the painful pleasure. He gave it one more swirl with his tongue before sitting up and reaching for the button of her jeans.

"These are really rather in the way," he chided as he slid them down her legs. White lace knickers to match her already discarded bra greeted him when he returned his gaze to her.

"Come now, Hermione. We both know you aren't as innocent as you pretend."

"Only for you…" she replied, smirking at him.

"Mmm, really now…" he said, lowering his mouth to her hips and nibbling on one of her prominent hipbones. She bucked in reply and he sucked on the bone in earnest, loving the feeling of her squirms. He subtly moved his lips from the hipbone to the edge of her panties, taking the edge firmly between his teeth and slowly pulling them down until they were at her ankles, where she kicked them off. He sat up on his knees and took a moment to look at her. She was lying there before him, totally naked and vulnerable, yet trusting him completely.

He had no idea why she trusted him, but he was so glad she did, or else it would be much harder to ravish her lovely body.

"Oh, Hermione, you look delicious today," he remarked, staring at the jewel resting between her legs.

"Aren't I always delicious for you?" she quipped.

"That you are," he answered, meeting her eyes briefly and smirking at her before bringing his lips to her ankle and slowly kissing his way up her leg. He stopped just before her nether lips and breathed onto them. He could feel her shake with anticipation.

"You want it…?" he asked, sending more hot breath onto her.

"Oh yes please, Draco…" she begged. He would have made her wait longer if he didn't want to taste her just as badly as she wanted him to. It had been too long since he'd had her wonderful juices on his tongue. He started slow, with a long lick all the way up her already wet crevice and ending with a flick to her clit.

"Mmmmm… Draco…"

He loved how easy to please she was.

"More?" he breathed.

"Please…"

"As you wish," he replied, and gave her another lick, and another, and another, getting faster each time until he was lapping at her juices like a dog, eliciting louder moans from her with each passing second. Then, without warning, he stopped licking, took her clit between his teeth, and sucked hard.

"OH! Draco! Yes!" she cried, bucking her hips again. Her hands found his hair and pushed his mouth onto her, pleading for him to suck her harder. He did as she had silently asked, and soon sneaked his fingers until they were teasing her entrance. She moaned as he teased her until he himself could take it no more and pushed two fingers quickly inside, hitting her G-spot. He was greatly rewarded for that as her hands tugged at his messy hair while she bucked onto his hand, making him hit her G-spot repeatedly. He knew exactly how to drive her over the edge, and he fully intended on doing it tonight. He stopped sucking on her clit and instead licked it forcefully with his tongue while he fingered her. Her moans slowly turned into screams and he knew she was close.

"Oh God… Oh Merlin… Oh, DRACO! Yes, YES!"

There it was… he felt her walls clenching around his fingers as she came. He made it last as long as he could for her and then slowly removed his fingers and looked up at her. She was panting from the force of her orgasm.

"We have a problem, my dear," he stated.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I'm severely overdressed…" he noted, motioning to the blue jeans he was still clad in.

"Well," she said, still a little out of breath, "we have to fix that, don't we…" She sat up and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, tugging them and his boxers down his legs until he kicked them off the side of the bed. Now it was she who was examining his naked body. He very much enjoyed when she gave his cock the same appreciative look she had given his abs. He knew he was bigger than the Weasel, and he knew that she loved how big he was in comparison.

Of course, he was better than Weasley in basically every aspect that mattered at all, and Hermione knew this, but unfortunately she had figured it out a few years too late.

"He could use a good sucking," Draco said, remarking on how Hermione was still staring at his cock.

"Mmm, could he?" she smiled, and crawled over to him. He was on his knees, and she lay down in front of him and took him deep into her mouth without any hesitation.

Fuck, her mouth felt so amazing…

He gave her quiet groans of satisfaction while she sucked him. Every so often he would push himself deeper into her throat, needing to feel more of her hot mouth. She would moan when he did this and her mouth would vibrate around him, and he loved the feel of it. One moan was particularly loud when he did this about five minutes in.

"You like sucking my cock, bitch?" he sneered. She sucked him harder as an answer. He knew she liked being called names. To him that's all she was, after all. Just a pretty little whore to fuck whenever he pleased.

Speaking of which, he figured it was about time to get to fucking.

He pulled out of her mouth and she whimpered in disappointment. Such a good cocksucker. Not only good at it, but loved doing it, too.

"Time for the show…" he said, suddenly pushing two fingers into her. She gasped and he fingered her roughly for a few moments, rubbing her clit with his thumb while he did. She was gasping for air by the time he was done.

"Ready?" he asked, taking his fingers out of her.

"You bet I am," she replied.

"Good, because even if you weren't, I'm still going to fuck the hell out of you," he growled. "Flip over and get on your knees, bitch," he commanded. She did as she was told, getting on all fours and looking back at him expectantly. He met her eyes briefly before staring at her gorgeous pussy that he was about to ravage. It was dripping wet all for him and her clit was swollen and red from all the abuse it had taken. He loved the sight, but loved the feel of it even more, so he crept up behind her and ran his nails down her back.

"Ready or not…" he started, and pushed into her suddenly. She yelped, and he couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure, but of course he didn't care.

"Mmm, you're a tight little whore," he said, and immediately began thrusting into her, deep and hard. Her grunts and moans told him she was enjoying the feeling, so he pounded into her even harder.

"Oh, oh, OH! Yessss, Draaaacooo…"

"Yeah, you whore, that's right, take it," he sneered, grabbing onto her hips and pulling her onto him with as much force as he was driving himself into her. He knew he was probably hurting her, but he also knew she liked a little pain, so he didn't care. However, he wanted her to come again, preferably while he came inside her, so he knew they'd have to switch positions… He pulled out of her and pushed her so she fell onto her side.

"Lay on your back, slut," he demanded. She did, and he hooked her knees over his elbows and held her legs in the air. Once again he stared at her beautifully wet and swollen pussy… all thanks to him… before he drove himself into her again. She moaned long and loud as he pushed his cock into her repeatedly in deep, slow thrusts. He gradually got faster and watched as those beautiful breasts bounced up and down because of the force. As her moans got louder and more sporadic, he knew she was again close to orgasm, and so was he.

"Play with yourself," he ordered. He knew she was all too happy to obey, and his eyes flickered up to her smile before watching her delicate fingers start to rub her clit while he fucked her pussy.

That was, by far, the sexiest sight known to mankind.

Once her fingers joined the mix, her moans got even louder and soon turned to yells of ecstasy. He knew they were both on the brink, he just had to go a little…

"Harder, Draco! Fuck me harder!" she begged, her fingers working wildly. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open in bliss. He did as she asked and fucked her hard and fast, feeling his own climax nearing and knowing by the expression on her face that she wouldn't be far behind…

"Draco! Ohhhh! Oh, YES! YES! DRACO!"

He felt her coming around him and it sent him over the edge.

"Ohhh, fuck yeah, Hermione, that's right, bitch, come on my cock…" His words became barely coherent as he exploded inside her, riding out his orgasm as long as he could. Once they were both finished, he dropped her legs and leaned down to kiss her, still inside her. She kissed him back deeply, the aftershocks of her orgasm still clenching her walls around him.

"You're such a good little whore," he murmured into her lips.

"Only for you," she replied, and kissed him again.

**--FIN--**


End file.
